worldoftheronfandomcom-20200213-history
Melina Dusk
History Backstory: An elven baby was brought into a small elven community, Not far from the Sea of woe and close to Illvadrin. She was well looked after, and the whole village adored her as her pairents were the major contributers towards the small Village. They were both workers who gather materials (Such as Firewood and Clay). However, on her 4th birthday did her situation take a sharp turn for the worst. A water-logged corpse was found on the spot where Melina usually played, she was found staring at the corpse with curious eyes. Poking the body to see why it was so intent on sleeping near her spot, She was then hurried back to the village by her horrified pairents. Leaving the body for the Elders to investigate and dispose of, Melina never saw the body again. A few months later, the situation had gotten drastically worse. A group of bandits had taken over the roads to and fro the village, so bodies became more and more common to find when wondering the outskirts, causing the Villagers to fear that they were next. To make things worse, Melina seemed to act possessed. At first it was harmless "joke" such as suddenly jumping out at the Villagers, and then saying she had no memory of said joke. This continued and escalated to a fever pitch when she ambushed a young boy and strangled him into a coma. She was quickly found out and overwhelmed by the Village's men and presented her to the Elders. The village elders noted that she was in no way in any condition to strangle a young boy to near-death state, and considered her possessed. Melina was confined to the basement of her house. For her own "protection" even though it was really for the whole village itself, she wallowed and wailed in the pit for a year. Tormented by the shadow just out of sight of her eyes. However, a few weeks after her 5th birthday. A strange Caravan arrived, it was decorated finely with Elk and Doe motifs sprinkled throughout it's imposing demeanor. And was escourted by a huge assortment of guards that seemed to have "met" the bandits. They seemed to be taking a tour around the general area, presumably to kill off "pests" and collect tribute for their elven masters. The estranged mother, seeing this possible salvation, cried out to the Caravan; "Please Sirs, our daughter is sick and needs treament. Have you anything to spare?" Her call was answered by a Elf that boldly stepped out of the caravan. He was wearing what seemed to be the Finest Woodland Garnments, punctiuated with the cape that flowed from his back. The Figure said he was an investigator for the Endir settlement, investigating reports of trouble. And asked what was wrong with the child in question. Her story she gave him shocked him to his core, and investigated the basement as soon as he could. A few minutes later, he was seen cradling the child in his arms. Bruises and cuts were visable on his elven features, he told the family that he had to take this Child to Curael Endir as soon as possible, and promised to be back before the coming year. He set off to cure Melina of this condition with the help of his researchers back at the settlement, hopefully freeing her of this nightmare once and for all. Alas, this was not meant to be. As the caravan was found many months later stuck in a ditch, elven bodies found strewn across what seemed to be a massive ambush. The Investigator was no-where to be found, so was the girl who terrorised the village. Some theorise that the bandits massed together in revenge for the loss of their eariler companions. Others think that the girl's powers went out of control and she ungratfully killed the Investigator and guards, others believe a mixture of the two. That the bandits ambushed the Caravan and caused the girl to go berserk, and then kidnapped her to use her powers for themselves. With disasterous effects. But, this is where the tale of woe comes to an end. Who really knows where she is now? Some say she resides in the cities, others believe she resides in her home-town's forest still. Eating those that dare wander in. Whatever the case. You better hope you don't meet the red madness herself... Appearance Melina takes the appearance of a young Elf wearing badly worn and torn clothing, her hood and cape clinging onto her thin body. With her bare feet muddied and weathered from wandering so long barefoot. Her hair is unkempt and quite long, enough to reach her back entirely. Her face is relatively un-weathered by some miracle of fate, but the odd cut and bruise remains there. Perhaps evidence of her Foresting Adventures? Or something more horrible in hindsight... Her arms and wrists bear some markings of being tied. A recent addition or a life-long momento? What also appears to be an humble Elven talasman also hangs from her neck, dangling softly in the breeze. Personality Melina's personality can be easily described as "Off the wall" by some. At times taking a Waif-ish, distant and mysterious but oddball perspective of things. But other times openly wanting to psychologically torture people to madness and then simply and calmly wanting to perform a "Live" autopsy on people that may or may not be alive. Besides her cruel nature, she appears to have some affection towards the subject of "Magic" and the like. Believing her Talasman to be such a object borne of her passion of the art, if this is true or simply her madness is up to you to decide. Anouther Quirk of hers is the yet unseen "Geskok". Melina mumbles about this unseen entity from time to time, but She insists that this "Geskok" can talk and manifest through her. Though one would assume this is madness talking, it can't possibly be true. Right? Right? Abilities and Skills Melina has been wandering throughout the Elven countryside for some time. Learning how to defend herself with her ancestor's weapons, a Longbow and assorted simple weapons. One can only assume the worst on how she aquired these arms and the training for them.. However, Melina seems to possess some kind of supernatural ability. As she has been reported to seemingly know where dead or dying people lay. Or force a corpse to babble horrifying things to a unlucky band of travelers. However local Elven authorites deny such rumors, as local investigators have found no evidence of a Mage or Summoner in the reported area. Relationships What few relations Melina has with People aren't exactly healthy. Due to her general demeanor and mood swings, however: Common rumors state that the "Red Madness" herself works with bandits to get revenge on the Village that abused her, but few if none captured bandits have told the Local Authorties about Her. So either she simply doesn't exist to them, or they are simply too terrified to spill their secrets and risk punishment. Trivia Quotes * "What a sorry night to habor a curse" - Eyewitness account. * "MANGLE THEM, GESKOK!" - A dying patrolman's account. * "No, no. Please, not yet. I don't want to." - ??? ---- Notable Achievements * * * ---- Other Facts * Is probably the queen of the Seven Kingdoms * * Enjoys long beaches on the walk. Gallery Theme Character Sheet http://charactersheet.co.uk/pathfinder/#/statblock/594e750f336f2500045739f6